Ella es un extraterrestre
by ACLK.95
Summary: Todos están bien. Aunque con una nueva feria Honey Lemon y Wasabi se emocionan hasta morir. ¿Qué lo que trae esa feria estudiantil? ¿Por qué Fred ahora dice que ella es un fantasma? Son cosas que Hiro no lo sabe y Tadashi menos. Pero, será divertido averiguarlo. ¿Qué tendrá de malo hablar con un mutante?
1. Chapter 1

Luego del incidente de Callaghan, ya todo estaba tranquilo en San Fransokyo. Aún para la gente esos seis grandes héroes que detuvieron a ese horrible hombre Kabuki, seguían para todos siendo un misterio. Excepto para Tadashi, que seguía vivo y sigue orgulloso tanto de Baymax como de su hermanito prodigio.

Las clases se retomaron luego de los problemas. Honey seguía siendo la misma emocionada para la química y cada día se le veía un poco manchada de cualquier químico que estaba intentando crear algún nuevo invento que podría paralizar a cualquier ser vivo con unas de sus increíbles bolas química y claro, en secreto trabajaba su bolso que era su mini-laboratorio para siempre mejorarlo. Gogo, siendo ruda y ágil seguía con sus inventos de velocidad y adrenalina y por fin, pudo terminar esa bicicleta de suspensión electromagnética.

Wasabi con su toque de ordenado quisquilloso estaba mejorando y avanzando en sus proyectos de plasmas. Y bueno, Fred...seguía utilizando su ropa interior de reverso y doblada como un origami.

¡Bien! Todos estaban perfectos. Tadashi debido al incendio quedó algo lastimado de su pierna porque le había caído un escombro encima rompiéndosela y ahora utilizaba muletas, pero eso sería pronto que las dejara hasta conseguir una prótesis que su hermano Hiro se disponía cada noche a tratar de que fuera perfecta para su mayor héroe. Baymax cuidaba de Tadashi en casa de la tía Cass junto con ésta para que no se lastimara, aunque para el hermano mayor de los Hamada ya estaba cansado de recibir tantas atenciones y no poner en práctica algunas ideas para nuevo proyecto de robótica, no lo dejaban ni siquiera levantarse sin armar un escándalo la tía Cass.

Los grandes héroes estaban en el café de la universidad tomando un descanso. Todos compartían sus grandes avances, hasta que Fred notó algo raro.

—Oigan, oigan. ¿Esa no es la hija de Callaghan? —Decía mirando Abigail caminando con una ropa como si fuera alguna gerente—.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿qué hace acá? Pensé que seguía en rehabilitación —Gogo respondió mientras masticaba goma de mascar color azul. Infla el chicle para adentrarlo en su boca y romperlo como cual globo—.

—Salió de rehabilitación hace ya unos 6 meses. También el departamento de robótica de la universidad la aceptó para reemplazar el puesto de su padre —Honey Lemon habló mostrando en su tableta la información que salía en unos de los portales de noticias—.

Hiro al ver pasar Abigail tan cerca de su mesa, alzó su mano para llamar su atención para saludarla con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pensando que tal vez lo recordaba por haber salvado su vida en aquel portal donde Baymax la encontró en un profundo sueño. Pero, ella al verlo, sólo le mostró su sonrisa muy simpática.

—Al parecer no nos recuerda —Pensó el pequeño Hamada que lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Sus amigos la miraban caminar hacia unas escaleras que iban a un ascensor y vieron que se dirigía hacia el último piso—.

Esto hizo que la curiosidad de Hiro se activara como un resorte.

—Oigan, hablando de todo. ¿Qué hay en el último piso? Cuando tuve mi recorrido por el campus ni lo mencionaron y es obvio que hay algo allá —Preguntó Hiro con una sonrisa Todos pararon de comer, excepto Fred que seguía devorando su sándiwch de atún—.

—Hiro, escucha con atención. Nadie toca ese piso sin una contraseña o alguna tarjeta de acceso, así que, no empieces a curiosear. Muchos estudiantes haciendo lo mismo, han sido sancionados y de verdad, creo que ya nadie quiere eso con una feria tan cerca —le respondió Wasabi mientras retomaba su comida que era un almuerzo al estilo japonés, claro no podía faltar ese excesivo orden de colores con respecto a su sushi junto con el arroz—.

—Así que...—La mirada del pequeño pelinegro fue hacia el último piso que sus paredes al parecer eran de cristal, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no ver nada. Al menos con los ojos común de un humano—quisiera saber…

Se escucha las campanas llamando a todos los estudiantes hacia sus clases interrumpiendo a Hiro de lo que iba a decir. Todos tomaron sus cosas abandonado la cafetería, allí era donde el grupo se separaba para cada clase. Hiro tomaba su laptop junto con esa pequeña libreta donde tenía dibujos de Baymax para mejorar cada día su funcionamiento como ayudante médico personal. Ya con la cafetería vacía, bueno no con tantos estudiantes, lo que parecía ser un chico casi de la misma estatura del más pequeño, con una sudadera de capitán américa con pantalones negro y convers azules. Escabulléndose con lo que parecía ser una simple patineta bajo su brazo.

Al entrar dentro de los pasillos de la universidad, donde podría mezclarse con los estudiantes que ahora salían de clases y caminaban a diferentes laboratorios o algunos llevaban carritos llenos de piezas de algún robot que iban armar o a mejorar. Da igual, se podía camuflar y eso era lo que buscaba para escaparse rápidamente de allí. Con lo mejor que pudo, tomó su patineta para poder deslizarse sobre ella con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera. Como si nada, no pasaba nada; llegó hasta las escaleras donde había subido anteriormente para pasar hacia un ascensor, pero en este caso usaría otra cosa tan pública como eso.

El misterioso de la sudadera cerca de una planta estilo palmera que cubría o escondía una entrada secreta, bueno no tan secreta, era el bajante de la basura de los pisos de arriba, pero lo que nadie sabía que era un conducto lo bastante ancho y grande para ella y su patineta.

—Si me pagaran cada vez que hiciera esto...no, no hay tanto dinero en el mundo —Entrando al ducto de basura y lanza su patineta que se mantiene suspendida. De un salto se sube a ella y pisando un pedal esta sube con una velocidad increíble—.

Así es, este chico sabía bien de lo que hacía y no era la primera vez.

Claro no pudo esquivar un plato de espaguetti con albóndigas, pero bueno, el punto era llegar. Estar en el último piso salía al pasillo que era totalmente blanco que parecía ser que se iluminaba con cualquier pequeña luz que entraba por las paredes de cristal. Sacude su capucha de aquella pasta y se acerca a lo que parecía dos grandísimas puertas de forma ovaladas con los bordes de metal teñidos de dorados y la puerta como tal era de vidrio, pero parecía delicado aunque podía soportar hasta una bola de demolición.

Todo era un silencio sepulcral. El misterioso de la sudadera de capitán américa saca del bolsillo de su pantalón lo que sería un destornillador ordinario y corriente. Pero, el apretar el mango y la punta de la herramienta salen algunos cables que se adueñan de la caja electrónica que era la responsable de abrir aquellas delicadas puertas del último piso; aquellos cables lanzan una mínima descarga eléctrica dejando abrir sus puertas, aunque primero salió del piso un micrófono y una pantalla que decía identificarse.

—Ananda Higurashi —Imitó la voz de lo que sería de una chica ya mayor. Tocó la pantalla copiando los datos. Eso fue suficiente para engañar aquella segunda seguridad dejándole el paso libre adentrándose al legendario último piso—.

Al entrar, se quita la capucha ese ser misterioso dejando libre una abundante y rubia cabellera. Un leve suspiro salió de los labios carmín de la chica, sí, era una bonita, muy bonita chica. Al entrar mira el grandísimo laboratorio donde había personas desde jóvenes hasta mayores de edad estudiando, tomando nota, con una herramienta en la mano o algunos explicando algunos planos a otras personas. Como había robots de aquí para allá.

Ella sube a lo que es una plataforma circular que comenzaba a flotar y llevarla hasta un laboratorio que simplemente estaba un poco más arriba. Se baja para caminar hacia el laboratorio abriendo la puerta como si fuera su casa.

—Vamos, deja de fastidiarme Claus —Se escucha una voz femenina que venía del lado derecho. Alli la encontró—.

—Buenas tardes, hermanita.

—¿Uh? —Una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos avellanas volteaba a verla. Su cxabello estaba sujetado con una cola alta de caballo, y una bonita sonrisa cansina adornaba su joven rostro—.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a fastidiarte? —Preguntó un poco sarcástica la menor de la habitación mirando que a su hermana un pequeño robot cuadrado y con una escobilla comenzaba a limpiarle las piernas por estar llena de grasa.

Fastidiada ya, la pelinegra le da una patada con su pie deslizándolo hacia una pequeña montaña de desperdicios de piezas de polietileno.

—Hola, Sakura —Le sonrió a la pequeña rubia acercándose a ella—si te dijera que no, ¿me creerías? Te dicho ya varias veces que no puedes entrar aquí. Es un lugar PROHIBIDO —A lo último tomó lo que era un megáfono gritándole a su hermana y desordena su cabello por la fuerza del grito—.

Ananda se acerca a una pared bajando una pizarra y tomaba un marcador.

—Repite después de mí. PRO-HI-BI-DO —Sakura la rubia, remiraba los ojos suspirando con fastidio y degradado—.

—No tengo 5 años.

—Pues, parece. Dale gracias al cielo y a Abigail que eres tan escurridiza como el agua y entras en cualquier parte.

—Lo siento, pero es aburrido estar en casa esperando a ver si esta noche llegarás a casa. Es todo —finalizó Sakura y tira su patineta al aire. Esta cae en su mano del tamaño de un dije de collar. Se había transformado—.

Suspiró la hermana mayor tomándose la parte lumbar de su espalda. No había remedio, Sakura era tan genio como ella, asi que dejó el drama para irse a otra parte del su propio y gigante laboratorio. Aunque Claus la seguía para poder limpiar su pierna que tenía grasa.

—Al menos dime que alguien no te vió —Volteo a ver a su hermanita que estaba en su computadora que no despegaba su mirada azul de la pantalla—.

—Nadie, allá abajo parecen los zombies. Al menos los robots corren de aquí para allá —Respondió Sakura tecleando abriendo varios portales investigando—.

Ananda abandonó la conversación para irse a trabajar en su mesa que era de vidrio bastante grueso y de patas de acero teñidas de color azul cielo que contrastaba con las paredes blancas del lugar. Había algunos planos encima de un modelo que estaba dibujando, más con unos juegos de geometría y al lado estaba una pantalla que así podía mover, dibujar y crear al mismo tiempo. Sakura estaba por su lado investigando a escondida alguna carrera en un portal secreto en la Internet; su hermana como toda hermana mayor odiaba que fuera a esas cosas, pero no importa, ella nunca estaba en casa y así que no podía detenerla.

La pequeña Higurashi tenía los mismo problemas que Hiro al principio, no le gustaba entrar a la universidad. Lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y además estaba contenta con ser una científica independiente. Ananda ya se le habían agotado las ideas de persuadir a su hermana y hacerle ver que era realmente genial estudiar aquí, pero eso significaría una pelea más y hasta con palabras hirientes por parte de la rubia. De por si, ya era pesado con cargar la universidad encima, la presión por salir de su laboratorio y aquellos rumores de que ella era alguna mutante con inteligencia de otro planeta.

Se escucha la puerta la puerta deslizarse hacia arriba dejando pasar a Abigail. Era la segunda visita que recibía de ella.

—¿Ya lo pensaste? —Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa simpática que le brindaba a todos—.

—¿En serio creíste que lo pensaría? —Ananda ni siquiera se molestó en girar la cabeza para encararla. Estaba ocupada con sus proyectos para el final de año que presentaría en una convención en otro país. Pasaba su mano dibujando en la pantalla de creaciones—.

—Vamos, Ananda. Sé que mi padre te colocó aquí porque se lo pediste hace mucho tiempo. Porque querías un tiempo a solas, pero ya van más de cinco años en eso, ¿no crees que es hasta un poco infantil no salir? —Suspiró la castaña hija de Callaghan—.

Sakura al escuchar la conversación se acerca un poco oculta por un robot desactivado. Lo había creado su hermana hace poco, pero se le había roto a la cámara impidiendo a la máquina pudiera ver donde pasaba, así que la desactivó. Miraba nuevamente a su hermana junto con Abigail que de nuevo la estaba alentando a salir de su "cueva" y dar clases al departamento de química o al menos de mecánica, pero era inútil. Nunca lo supo el por qué, y n podía sentir esa enorme curiosas de gato que le encendía.

—Al menos, ¿puedes ir a la feria? —Abigail lanzó aquello como su última carta—.

—¿Feria? ¿Cuál feria? —La mira la pelinegra que recibió de parte de su colega un papel colorido de una feria que se haría en la universidad. Cuando leyó...—"En honor a Ananda Higurashi"...

—¡Si! Todos los departamentos estuvieron de acuerdo en esto. A pesar de que te encierres como un ratón por miedo a los gatos, has hecho que toda la universidad avance de manera increíble.

—¿En mi honor? Sólo quieren saber si soy aquella anciana. Según muchos no podrían soportar la impresión que soy tan igual como ellos.

—Por favor, Ananda. Piénsalo. Será muy divertido, hay muchísimos inventos nuevos allá abajo, te encantarán.

—Abi —Le dijo con tono de ternura Ananda con ese seudónimo—Gracias, pero diles que no. Lo siento.

—Pero...—Recibió la subida de mano en su rostro. Significaba que es todo, que la dejara trabajar—.

Sin más, la hija de Callaghan se va derrotada. Todo esto pasó a los ojos de la traviesa rubiecita que se acercaba a su hermana que estaba creando unos cascos para los astronautas que se lo había pedido el gobierno.

—Así que...—Comenzó hablar Sakura—Una feria ¿no? Wow, se nota que eres alguien importante para hacerte una en tu honor. Ni siquiera estás muerta.

—No me importa —Respondió fríamente trabajando—.

—Mmm, ¿te molesta que me quede con el folleto?

—No, quédatelo. Sería bueno que te presentaras, tal vez así ganes alguna inscripción.

—Si, si, claro. Ya me voy, te veo luego, hermanita —Sakura se marcha del laboratorio y sólo recibió como despedida un saludo de su hermana agitando su mano—.

Por otro lado, en la Tierra de los Nerds. Wasabi miraba el panfleto grande que estaba pegado en la pared de allí, estaba que no podía respirar de la emoción. Honey Lemon, preocupada se acerca a él, pero este sólo señala el panfleto y comienza a gritar la latina abrazando al moreno que comienzan a saltar bastante animados.

Tanto escándalo llamó la atención de Gogo y Fred, al leer el póster se dieron cuenta del legendario nombre de "Ananda Higurashi".

—Oigan, ¿pero qué les pasa? —Pregunta Gogo masticando su chicle como siempre—.

—¡POR DIOS, MIREN! —Honey tomó el póster de la pared señalando escandalosamente entre grititos el nombre de la joven científica que nadie sabía su origen y ni siquiera su edad—.

—¿Ananda? ¡Wow! Es la chica que es como un extraterrestre. He escuchado que es un fantasma nada más y que la inventaron para darles aliento aquellos estudiantes. Aunque yo digo más que es un fantasma mutante con inteligencia fuera del planeta ¡COMO UN SUPERHÉROE!

—Honey Lemon y yo somos fans de ella. Aunque no hemos visto ninguna foto de ella en las convenciones, creo que lo prohíbe. Al parecer su identidad es muy secreta. Pero sus inventos son de lujos, inventó aquella prótesis de brazos que con células madres de la persona a quien amputaron —Contaba Wasabi ya un poco más calmado—Dios, si va a la feria tendré que ahora trabajar en algo que valga más la pena que mis láser de plasma.

Hiro entraba junto con Tadashi, este venía atrás con Baymax.

—Hola chicos —Saludó Tadashi sintiéndose como en casa al sentir ese aire de ciencia en su laboratorio—.

—¡Tadashi, amigo! ¿Qué tal todo? —Sonríe el hombre vestido de lagarto tomándole el brazo agitándolo saludándolo. Gracias al cielo que ya estaba recuperado—.

—Bien, gracias a Baymax y sus cuidados más la intensa tía Cass, he mejorado —Sonríe el pelinegro mayor de los Hamada—.

—Tadashi ya está presentando mejorías de sus quemaduras de tercer grado —Se escuchó hablar a Baymax con ese tono tan neutral y tierno—.

—Nos alegra que ya hayas llegado, pronto podrás estar con nosotros—Gogo le habló alentándolo—.

—¿Y qué les pasa a esos dos? —Hiro señala a Honey a Wasabi hablar intensos leyendo un panfleto que estaban sus manos—.

—Ah, es que Ananda Higurashi vendrá por primera vez luego de muchos años a una feria que hicieron en su nombre —Le respondió Fred con una linterna debajo de su barbilla como contando historias de terror—.

—¿Por qué la linterna? —Preguntó Hiro confundido—.

—¿No sabes? ¡Ananda es una mutante! Pero, eso es genial. Adoro a los mutantes, son como superhéroes.

Los hermanos Hamada encogieron sus hombros por la respuesta de Fred. El mayor se acercó hacia aquellos dos emocionados por la feria y piensa un poco.

—Seria bueno participar, presentaré a Baymax. Ni siquiera Callaghan lo vió el día que viniste por primera vez, Hiro. Así que sería algo nuevo —Dijo mirando a Baymax—.

—Tadashi, ¿estás seguro? Aún andas en muletillas por...bueno —Suspiró Hiro al recordar el accidente y la pierna rota de su hermano. Aún no terminaba la prótesis para él—.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Baymax lo presentaré y él me cuidará a mí al mismo tiempo. ¿No es asi, amigo? —Sonríe Tadashi observando a Baymax—.

—Si eso hace mejorar tu estado de ánimo, me parece perfecto —Respondió el gigantesco malvavisco—.

—Bueno, pero, tendrás que hacerle unas actualizaciones. Tengo las perfectas para Baymax, he estado trabajando en él y...—Hiro se calla al ver a Sakura con su identidad oculta tras esa sudadera encima de su patineta que se deslizaba sobre ella, como si nada—.

Ella voltea a verlo, pero simplemente sigue, aunque lo que no sabía que era el centro de atención debido a Claus. SE HABÍA ESCAPADO SIGUIENDO A LA MENOR DE LAS HIGURASHI.

Todos en el laboratorio sorprendidos miraban al pequeñín robot perseguir a Sakura. Honey Lemon y Wasabi no tardaron ni mitad de segundo en darse cuenta que era los primeros inventos de Ananda Higurashi.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Es CL.09! El robot escobilla de Ananda —Decía Wasabi emocionado y lo suficiente fuerte para que Sakura se congelara del susto—.

—¡CLAUS! —El robot se detiene por el grito de la rubia oculta bajo su capucha—¡Joder, mi hermana me matará! —Hiro se sorprende al ver que la patineta por debajo comienza a flotar y con una gran velocidad, Sakura toma entre sus manos a Claus para irse volando sorprendiendo a los estudiantes y claro a las cámaras de seguridad—.

—¡No, espera! —Gritó Honey Lemon llamando la atención de Claus y este de un salto se baja de sus manos para correr a la latina que tenía rastros de pintura en su bata de laboratorio—.

—¡Claus! —Llamó Sakura, pero era inútil. Ese idiota de robot no le hacía caso si no era su hermana mayor. Pero, un accidente pasó que al darse la vuelta con su patineta suspendida en el aire, no calculó bien la velocidad y se adentró al laboratorio para luego llevarse todo por delante y claro, caerse encima de varios inventos de los chicos—.

Sakura cae inconsciente sobre unas manos robóticas de ayuda. Claus estaba ocupado limpiando la bata de Honey y todo era un desastre. El último pensamiento de la chica de la patineta fue "mi hermana me matará".

Todos preocupados se acercaron al desastre, Tadashi estaba siendo protegido por Baymax gracias a la orden de Hiro. Miraron a la chica que se le había caído la capucha dejando ver que era una chica, Fred junto con Hiro la levantaron de allí sacudiéndola de vidrios rotos por los tubos de ensayo como matraces de Erlenmeyer.

—Creo que lo mejor es que la acostemos —Sugirió Gogo—.

—Baymax, escáneala —Ordenó Tadashi preocupado por el accidente—.

—Escaneo completo —Anunció el robot enfermero—Sufrió una pequeña continuación contusión en la parte temporal del cráneo. Mis escaneos indican que el desmayo es algo normal del golpe. No presenta tampoco hemorragias internas, sugiero vendar la lesión para evitar infecciones —De su brazo de globo sacaba un vendaje médico para curar a la pequeña Higurashi—.

—Perfecto, al parecer solo fue un mal golpe —Suspiró aliviado Tadashi aliviando a todos—.

—Que extraño.

—¿Qué cosa, Hiro?

—Ella parece de mi edad, pero jamás la vi antes en mis clases o alguna clase de los chicos —Respondió Hiro extrañado—.

—Sí, es verdad. Además, este pequeñín debería estar con su creadora en el último piso ¿no? —Wasabi tenía en sus manos al pequeño robot que tenía malhumor ya que no lo dejaban limpiar—.

—¿No será alguna ladrona?

—Eso lo averiguaremos cuando despierte. Por ahora, dejémosla descansar —Dijo Gogo mirando a Sakura inconsciente encima de un puff grande en forma de lagarto que tenía Fred para dormir—.

Todos se fueron, hasta Tadashi para ayudar arreglar todo.

Hiro le dió un último vistazo a la chica que compartía edad. Miró la patineta, intentó tomarla, pero esta de la nada se vuelve diminuta como un collar.

—Se encogió...al saber que la tomaría para guardarla —Susurró Hiro al ver la palma de su mano la misma patineta, pero en forma de dije—.

—Sí, está configurado con mi mente. Sabe cuando alguien la robará o la guardará. Es más sencillo de ese modo —Escuchó hablar detrás de él que la pequeña rubia de larga cabellera se levantaba—¿no me morí verdad?

—No lo creo —Respondió nervioso el pequeño pelinegro—.

Sakura rió un poco confundida para luego volver a caer dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de unas exactamente dos horas, Sakura siente la necesidad de despertar, le dolía muchísimo la cien de su cabeza. Se mira en un laboratorio extraño, no recordaba con exactitud cómo había llegado, sólo recordaba un chico de cabellos tan negros como los de su hermana que le sonreía con nerviosismo y a CL.09 mejor conocido como Claus causando un desastre. Se levanta un poco hasta sentarse pisando el suelo con sus pies, no tenía zapatos y cuando pensaba cuando no estaba siendo vigilada escuchó una voz robótica, pero bastante fluida.

—Hola, yo soy Baymax. Tu asistente médico personal —La rubia al dar la vuelta se consigue con el adorable malvavisco enfermero—.

—¡AH! —A pesar de su tamaño no lo escuchó cerca de ella. Era muy escurridizo—Bay-Baymax. Ah, ¿tu? —Confundida aún y con su dedo picaba un poco de su panza sintiéndolo como de plástico—.

—Tuviste un accidente. Sufriste una lesión en la parte temporal del cráneo —Mientras explicaba el robot enfermero con su voz neutra, pero a la vez agradable, mostraba en su pantalla indicando la parte de la lesión—Experimentarás confusión y dolor al despertar, signos normales para luego de la caída—.

—¿Qué? ¿Accidente?

—Sí. Ahora te encuentras en una fase de confusión y luego vendrá el dolor —Como lo había pronosticado, Sakura ahora sentía un fuerte dolor, aunque a la vez se sentía adormilada—Yo sugeriría utilizar Migradorixina —De su dedo sacaba una pequeña inyección—.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye, oye! Yo no dejo a que robots extraños con apariencia a un globo me inyecten —Se negaba cayendo sus cabales aunque sentía mucho dolor como para levantarse, ya que, al querer hacerlo, sentía un fuerte mareo por aquel impulso tan brusco después de lo que había sufrido—.

—No soy un robot extraño. Mi nombre es Baymax, mi deber es resguardar la salud de cada uno de mis pacientes.

—Gracias, Baymax. Pero, no...—Fue interrumpida por la voz masculina—.

—Es mejor que le hagas caso. Está programado para ayudar, no te preocupes.

Sakura voltea a ver y era ese chico de casi su misma estatura, un poco más grande. Ahora podía verlo mejor, tenía el cabellos alborotado, chamarra azul, una camisa de Flash roja y jeans. Su primera impresión fue quedarse callada y no sabía que pensar, el golpe en la cabeza sí que le había afectado, pero no podía negarlo. Era muy guapo, aunque no lo demostraría.

—¿Tú lo creaste? —Preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima—.

—Bueno digamos que sí. Aunque fue mi hermano Tadashi que realmente lo creó, yo solo lo volví a reconstruir cuando su anterior cuerpo explotó—Hiro le respondía con una sonrisa—Tuviste una caída, Baymax es un robot enfermero, sabe lo que hace.

—Bueno, pero ¿qué componente activo tiene ese tal medicamento? —No se podía negar. Sentía su cerebro palpitar en la bóveda craneal—.

—Clonixinato de lisina —Mostrando nuevamente en pantalla la fórmula orgánica del medicamento—.

—Wow, es genial —Le dio permiso acercándole su brazo al _hombre globo_—.

Baymax la inyecta de manera intramuscular. Así el medicamento hará efecto mucho más rápido que por una tableta; al terminar de inyectarla le coloca una pequeña bandita en forma de carita feliz.

—Haz sido una buena chica. Toma una paleta —Le brinda una paleta roja como lo había hecho con Hiro la primera vez cuando lo conoció—No puedo desactivarme si no dices que estás satisfecho con tu cuidado.

—Gracias, Baymax. Estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado —Con la paleta en su boca, dictó esas palabras la rubia. Así que, Baymax se fue a su zona de recarga para desinflarse—Que simpático.

—Puede ser un poco literal —Rió Hiro y se sonrojaba un poco al ver como el cabello de Sakura caían como cascadas de oro por sus hombros hasta sus pechos. Allí paró, se puso más colorado—Bueno, me llamo Hiro. Creo que tienes que explicarnos algunas cosas.

La pequeña Higurashi suspiró. Tenía razón, había destruído también parte de su laboratorio a los dueños, lo menos que podría era explicar lo sucedido. Fue ayudada por Hiro para levantarse, estaba algo temblorosa, al salir por una puerta que se deslizaba hacia un lado miraba a varios chicos sentados en lo que parecía una sala de descanso para los estudiantes.

Honey Lemon se levantó preocupada, se acercaba a la chica que aún poseía el vendaje que le había puesto Baymax al estar inconsciente y lo demás iban tras la latina.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No pasó nada? —Honey Lemon sin conocerla y presentaba tanta preocupación como si fuera unos de sus amigos—.

—Sí, estoy bien…—Respondió apenada la ojiazul aún sostenida del brazo de Hiro—Lamento haberles destruido parte de su laboratorio...no quería…

—No te preocupes, sólo rompiste unas manos robóticas —Fred respondió haciendo sentir muy mal a la pequeña y cayó en cuenta cuando Gogo lo golpea—Quiero decir, no fue nada. Ya odiaba a esas cosas, así que nos hiciste un gran favor, pequeñita.

—Lo bueno es que estás mejor. Ahora, ¿sabes que esto es un instituto muy privado y privilegiado, no? —Sakura sólo asistía la cabeza con lo que decía Wasabi—Es extraño verte por aquí nunca te habíamos visto.

—Ahm...pues, yo…

—Sí, además contando de que tienes a este amiguito —Le muestra a CL.09. Eso puso pálida a Higurashi, tragando seco—Esto fue el primer proyecto de Ananda Higurashi, ¿acaso se lo robaste? ¿Sabes que está prohibido entrar al último piso?

—Esperen, ustedes no entienden. Él me siguió, yo iba a casa y...—Gogo la interrumpió esta vez—.

—Espera, ¿estás aceptando que fuiste al último piso?

—Ah, por favor. Ni que fuera la gran cosa, son solo zombies de lado a otro.

Claus de repente le aparece en un puerto como una pequeña sirena que comenzaba a brillar de azul. Joder, era que su hermana lo estaba llamando, además de que una pequeña lucecita color rojo que salía de la carcasa blanca de su pecho era su GPS.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —Preguntó un poco alarmado Wasabi—.

—La dueña lo está rastreado, tiene adentro un dispositivo de GPS —Como podía Tadashi se acercaba al pequeño robot que ya se hallaba en el suelo y con un destornillador comenzaba a buscar el dispositivo. Aunque, no podía hacerlo bien debido a que Claus sentía cosquillas—.

—...Ay, no...—Lamentó ahora la pequeña rubia en un susurro que ni Hiro pudo escuchar—.

En eso, la puerta se abre para dejar paso a Abigail que venía con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Giro encontrando a los chicos, más a la que esperaba ver, Sakura Higurashi. Ella era amiga de ambas hermanas, más que todo de la mayor por compartir más cosas y ser contemporáneas; ahora tenía un gravísimo problema debido a la persecución de CL.09 seguido del accidente del laboratorio de Nerds. Todos los jefes de todos los departamentos se preguntaban cómo fue que ella había sacado ese robot que era propiedad de la grandísima Ananda Higurashi. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

Tadashi y Hiro se alejaron junto con los demás, de alguna manera les recordaba a la tía Cass cuando les regañaba.

—A ti era quien quería ver —Abigail se puso de frente a Sakura y esta sólo temía por su vida—¿Sabes ahora el problema que tendremos? Más ahora, Ananda.

—Entonces…¿es verdad que Ananda Higurashi existe y no es un fantasma? —Preguntó Fred emocionado, pero recibió una mirada matadora de la castaña—Y-Yo nunca dije nada. Para nada —Se calló asustado—.

—Fue un accidente, no fue mi culpa que este cerebro de metal me haya seguido —Se defendió Sakura mientras sostenía al robot en forma de cubo que estaba oculto—Si eres inteligente, también le temes a Abi ¿no? —Mirando irónicamente como no salía del cubo CL.09—.

—Claro, ¿ahora qué es lo que harás? Si no lo entregas al menos en unos tres minutos, ella acabará con todo a su paso.

De repente, los ojos zafiros le brillaron con un toque de travesura a Sakura.

—¡ABIGAIL, ESO ES! —Gritó emocionada Higurashi mientras corría a la salida de la sala de descanso de los científicos—.

—Preocúpate, no te alegres.

—Oye, si Ananda los ve caerá en un estado de shock que podré librarme de ella. Además, creo que ellos son muy fans —Señalando a Wasabi y Honey Lemon que saludaron nerviosos y con una sonrisa a Abigail cuando los miró—Será perfecto. Más, si Ananda no quiere salir a conocer inventos, pues los llevaremos a ella.

—Creo que tienes razón. Es lo que todo el mundo ha estado intentado por años —Meditándolo la jefa de departamento de robótica—Podría ser bueno. Bien, Sakura, si te metes en otro problema, correrá por tu propia cuenta. Haré lo que pueda para que nos lo vean en seguridad.

—Gracias —Todos estaban con una cara de ¿Qué? Pintadas en el rostro—.

Pasó frente a sus ojos y ya estaban con un paso VIP para ver a Ananda. Se habían metido en este problema junto con la pequeña de la patineta, Gogo fue la que cayó en cuenta rápido y se acercó a Sakura con una cara para nada amigable. No quería meterse en problemas y menos por culpa de lo que podría ser ella, pero algo era claro, era bastante cercana al ídolo de sus amigos.

—Oye, no es por emocionarte ni nada, niña. Pero, nosotros no vamos a ir contigo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? —Dijeron los tres en coro. Wasabi, Honey Lemon y Sakura—.

—Porque nos meteremos en problemas. Y ya es bastante con lo que hiciste en el laboratorio —Explicó mientras masticaba chicle—.

—Pero, si querían una explicación, allí es donde la tendrán.

—Espera, pero ¿a dónde iremos exactamente? —Tadashi fue ahora quien intervino—.

Sakura sólo rió para señalarles el último piso. Hiro no esperó más, quería averiguar que era, ya ser un ex-peleador y unos de los seis grandes héroes ya nada lo asustaba. Es más, le habría un apetito descomunal por lo que era prohibido y misterioso.

—Yo me anoto. Así seguramente pueda conocer a la grandísima Ananda de que ellos tanto se desmayan —Decía bromeando Hiro riéndose y eso hizo sentir a la rubia segura—.

—Oh, por Dios. Claro que iré, debo mostrarle todos mis experimentos de química. Sobre todo mis bolas de pintura, las he mejorado y siempre he querido la opinión de una gran ingeniera de la robótica —Decía Honey Lemon emocionada tomando varias bolas de pintura guardándolas en una bolsa—.

—Yo necesito un autógrafo. Si no lo tengo perderé la cabeza, no, peor; si dejo pasar esta oportunidad me volaré la cabeza —Explicaba Wasabi—Yo entro.

—No dejaré que Hiro se lastime. Así que, iré —Tadashi se unió junto con su hermano mientras con sus muletillas comenzaba a caminar. La única que faltaba era Gog que sólo suspiró y dio una pequeña sonrisa—.

—Vamos, Gogo. Será divertidísimo, no todo el tiempo se ve a personas legendarias como esta chica —Animó Fred que ahora vestía su gran traje de lagarto como mascota de la escuela—.

—Bueno, ¿tengo opción?

La pequeña rubia iba del brazo de Hiro, aunque un poco nerviosa. No sabía si le fastidiaba llevarla, es que aún se sentía mareada que si no estaba sostenida algo perdería el equilibrio. Esto al gran héroe no le molestaba, lo reconfortaba, además la mano de aquella chica era suave. Por Dios, se sonrojó que tuvo que fingir mirar algún estudiante caminar para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta, aunque por su parte ya Tadashi tenía esa sonrisita pícara al ver a su hermano nervioso.

No lo culpaba, nunca estaba cerca de chicas que no fueran sus propios amigos. A parte, Hiro siempre veía a las chicas muy superficiales y poco atractivas a los catorce. Pero, ahora tenía quince años y las cosas cambian bastante en un año. Los demás también percibieron aquella tensión que sentía Hiro al como una muleta para la chica que veía sus pies caminando, estaba muy adolorida y desorientada.

De repente, Sakura se detiene y allí en la escalera donde los chicos vieron una vez a Abigail subir para irse en un ascensor. Sonríe al ver que había cámaras, pero de repente en otra cabina Abigail había cerrado las cámaras dándole por los menos a los chicos unos diez minutos para subir y entrar a los laboratorios del último piso. Así que, con las manos en la obra la rubia despierta un poco de su traje soltando a Hiro y hace señas sin ni siquiera hablar, presiona el botón del ascensor. Honey Lemon junto con Wasabi estaban muy emocionados, pero seguían las instrucciones exactas de la menor ahora del grupo. Tadashi subió gracias a Fred que lo cargaba en su espalda y Gogo sostenía las muletas, ya cuando todos estaban adentro; Sakura saca nuevamente su destornillador paralizador.

—¿Eso es un destornillador? —Miró Hiro señalándolo—.

—Ah, claro —Respondió entre risas la rubia que hace la misma acción cuando abre la puerta hacia los laboratorios sorprendiendo a todos—¿Qué? Yo también tengo mis métodos.

—Wow, esta chica es sublime ¿no, Tadashi? —Fred con Tadashi en su espalda, mientras este estaba tan impresionado como su hermano—.

—Vaya que sí. Hiro al parecer tienes una nueva rival con respecto a tus inventos.

Los cables que salían del destornillador causan una pequeña descarga en el tablero de botones. Allí la rubia sabía que hacer, hackear unas cosas y al final saca un cable negro grueso con un puerto USB; con la mirada busca algo que podría tener alguna pantalla y así dar instrucciones al ascensor y toma el celular de Honey sin ni siquiera preguntarle, lo conecta y allí se vió el panel de control. Escribe algunas claves, y así el ascensor sube hacia el último piso.

—Gracias, era al rápido. No quería ser grosera —Le devuelve el celular a su dueña. Aunque esta tenía una cara de impresión al ver las habilidades netas de la chica vendada en la frente—.

—¿Eres también por casualidad ingeniera de computación? —Wasabi preguntó—.

Hiro tenía casi la boca abierta. Él era hábil en la computadora, obviamente para hacer proyectos robóticos. Pero, lo acababa de ver era algo sumamente diferente, hasta llamaba la atención Sakura, tal vez podría pedirle ayuda para expandir sus conocimientos y así mejorar esa prótesis que le hace a su hermano.

La pequeña sólo sonríe y responde sólo que "tal vez". El ascenso fue rápido, todos guardaron silencio al llegar al último piso que era blanco totalmente, hasta parecía que era un hospital. Sakura sonríe al ver esa impresión en sus ojos como fue la primera vez que entró, dan ganas de tragarse las palabras y no interrumpir el silencio total del lugar. Nuevamente con su destornillador repite la misma acción, burla la seguridad imitando la voz de su famosa hermana y lentamente se abría aquellas puertas que para los científicos que tenía detrás era como el paraíso.

Honey Lemon aguanta su respiración como si no existiera aire y Wasabi pues, ya se había desmayado.

—¿En serio, Wasabi? Necesitas controlarte —Gogo lo sostenía y Hiro ayudaba igual para llevarlo—.

—Pobre Wasabi, su corazón no resistió —Rió Tadashi mirando al más moreno del grupo desmayado—.

Hiro también se sorprendía de la gran tecnología de punta que tenían. Realmente hacía ver que cualquiera de sus inventos, hasta Baymax pareciera basura o algo viejo. Absolutamente todo era robots, pantallas, estudios por aquí, planos en pantallas táctiles, hasta hologramas. Esto era sensacional, era como un gran tesoro guardado en un pequeño piso que se veía de lejos aunque dentro era enorme. Científicos caminaban de aquí para allá, los chicos reconocían algunos de sus propios compañeros de clases allí trabajando con grandes profesores de la universidad.

—Wow...—Susurró Hiro sorprendido con ojos de platos—.

—Aún falta más, venga por aquí —Dirigió Sakura a todos hacia la plataforma flotante de forma ovalada de color amarilla—.

—¿Ellos no se dan cuenta de nosotros? —Preguntó Gogo aún sosteniendo a Wasabi junto con Hiro que sostenía los pies—.

—Sí, pero mientras contengan esas batas que al entrar se adhieren a su cuerpo. No les preguntarán nada, ¿ven que parecen zombies?

—Wow, si es verdad. Se parecen a Walking Dead, aunque allí comen cerebros y caminan haciendo "aah..ah" —Fred imitando los gemidos de los zombies de su cómic con Tadashi encima mientras este sonreía de manera divertida—pero, aquí simplemente estudian y crean. Curioso caso.

Todos se ríen acerca de la comparación de la mascota de la escuela. Al ya estar todos en la plataforma, ésta comienza a flotar parecida a su patineta o como un ascensor. Sakura se acerca a la puerta del gran laboratorio de su hermana y allí, ahora la que se había desmayado era Honey Lemon, pero reaccionó rápido al ser sujetada por Hiro que abandonó las piernas de Wasabi.

Pasaron sigilosos. La luz estaba apagada, eso significaba que Ananda dormía una pequeña siesta de una hora, Claus comienza a deslizarse por el piso de porcelana del lugar buscando y escaneando a ver si algo estaba sucio. La rubia los miraba bastante anonadados con todos los robots que había, hasta Tadashi se había quedado sin habla. Fred se notaba un poco cansado por el peso de su amigo, pero debía resistir, aunque la chica al leer su cansancio en los ojos rubio pelilargo no dudo ni un minuto en encender las luces y así sorprender a todos. Se va a la computadora principal de escritorio y abre varios programas a su vez, tal vez cinco y escribía con rapidez. Aquello era el control de toda la sala principal donde estaban.

Hiro de nuevo es sorprendido con la gran habilidad y rapidez de los dedos de la rubia tocar el teclado con las acciones que gobernaba el lugar. De la nada, sale una silla de ruedas que rodaba por su propia cuenta acercándose a donde estaban.

—Wow, una silla que se mueve —Fred sonreía asombrado. Sakura ríe por la ingenuidad de este chico con apariencia de hippie—.

—Realmente es la silla de ruedas que mi hermana hizo —Todos se congelaron nuevamente. Miraron fijamente a la pequeña rubia—¿Eh? —Se coloca nerviosa—.

—¿Eres hermana de Ananda Higurashi? —Preguntó Tadashi mientras era ayudado con Honey lemon y Fred a sentarse en la silla—.

—S-Si...Yo, realmente soy la hermana menor. Mi nombre es Sakura Higurashi —Soltó la pequeña de estatura de Hiro y Wasabi despierta—.

—Lo siento, me desmayé…

—No me digas —Gogo con su sonrisa de sarcástica—.

—Wow...—Tadashi se sorprende por la calidad de la silla de ruedas. Era prácticamente como un sillón bien acomodado, se notaba que era de aluminio y bien pulido. Su diseño era bastante ergonómico—.

Lo que le sorprendió que no había ninguna pequeña palanca y las ruedas del sillón estaban muy abajo para tomarlas y comenzar a moverse por su cuenta.

—Pero, ¿cómo funciona? —Preguntó el hermano mayor Hamada. Sakura sólo sonríe y se acerca a él para sacar de un compartimiento que estaba oculto dentro de unos de los apoyabrazos del cómodo sillón que era un lindo color turquesa—.

Saca de allí una pequeña muñequera del mismo color del sillón haciendo como un juego colocandósela y estaba comienza a parpadear una luz brillante.

—Listo, ya puedes moverte —Hiro se acercaba a ver a su hermano y todos estaban alrededor de él—.

—Pero, yo...bueno. No sé...—Tadashi se sentía inseguro y esta vez con su gran cerebro no sabía cómo esto podría funcionar. Y como la rubia quería sorprenderlo, toma su gorra y la tira lejos de él—.

—¡Oye, esa gorra se la obsequió papá! —Hiro se enojó mucho por aquello que hizo Sakura. Tadashi le toma el brazo intentarlo tranquilizar, hizo el intento de levantarse queriendo ir a recogerla, pero la silla comienza a moverse sorprendiendo a todos—.

—W-W-Wow...—Tadashi se inclina un poco recogiendo su gorra e intenta de nuevo pensar querer devolverse y así la silla le hacía caso—Entiendo, esta silla se utilizada con la mente como tus microrobots, Hiro —Volvió a intentarlo y se deslizaba hacia otra parte del laboratorio—.

—Eso revolucionaría mucho la medicina. Tu hermana cada vez me sorprende más y más —Miraba como su amigo podría ir a donde quisiera con sólo pensarlo y desearlo, Wasabi sonríe—.

—Si, Ananda trabajó semanas para esta silla de ruedas. Aunque no quiere sacarla aún. Desconozco el porqué.

Claus de repente comienza nuevamente a sonar como una alarma y va deslizando con rapidez adentrándose más entre los montones de diseños, papeles, robos creados, entrando a otra sala. Todos comenzaron a perseguirlo, cruzaron de aquí para allá, hasta llegar a lo que era una pequeña habitación. Sakura y miraba que un bulto debajo de sábanas estaba moviéndose. Oh, por Dios...era el momento.

Ananda comenzaba a despertar por la alarma de Claus. Saca su brazo debajo de las cobijas para apretar el interruptor encima de la cabeza de su pequeño primer robot, este se molesta por la pesada mano de su creadora y eso hace que se enciendan las luces. Honey Lemon y Wasabi miraban que ese brazo le pertenecía tal vez a una mujer, no a una anciana como siempre pensaron que sería.

—¡Buenas tardes, pastelito! —Grita Sakura para molestar a su hermana. Allí fue...—.

—Uhm...—Se escuchó un gemido y las cobijas moverse para abrirse pocoa poco mostrando a la figura de la enigmática chica legendaria—Te he dicho mil veces que no me despiertes gritando —De repente, Gogo el chicle que masticaba explotó en su cara y todos tenía la boca abierta. Aún ella no sabía que tenía su habitación llena de extraños—.

—Traje unos amigos —Sonríe Sakura mirando a su hermana frotarse sus ojos como una niña de diez años. Tadashi quedó sorprendido, era prácticamente su edad—.

Ananda cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante. Sintió más gente y se le eriza la piel.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! —Comienza a gritar—¿Quiénes son ellos? ¡SAKURA!

—Cálmate, lento. Son los nerds, fans tuyos…

—Sabes que dije acerca de esto…

—Oye, no eres una anciana...realmente, eres muy joven —Se acerca Fred a la chica de cabellos negros largos tomándole la mejilla poniéndola roja—¿Acaso eres te congelaste en el tiempo?

—¿Qué? —Confundida Ananda y voltea a ver que Tadashi usaba su silla de ruedas. A él si lo había visto una vez, la había ayudado una vez que se iba a caer encima de él—.

—¡Fred, no la toques así! —Wasabi arrastró al rubio hacia el grupo—.

—Pensé todo este tiempo que Ananda era alguna anciana —Dice Gogo mirándola—.

—Eso hice creer, el profesor Callaghan me ayudó con esa identidad física falsa, me sería imposible a mí bajar a la universidad...—Sakura estaba sorprendida por la calma que ahora tenía su hermana con el grupo grande de gente que tenía en su pequeña habitación de descanso—.

Pero, cuando nadie la veía su hermana mayor la miró con esa cara de "muérete" o "te mataré con mis propias manos".

Esto sería largo ya de explicar, más cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que sólo estaba en camisón y en unas pantys negras con encaje. Eso puso a Tadashi rojo, Fred con una hemorragia y Wasabi otro desmayo.


End file.
